Homunculus Attraction
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: Edward is being haunted by dreams of his mother. He notices a woman at central that looks exactly like her, could it really be her or is it Envy pulling tricks on him again? And what is happening between Roy and Riza?EnvyEd, Royai
1. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, not Ed, and definitely not Envy or Roy. So please don't pester me. I also don't own the lyrics to the ending for season two. Thank you.

_A/N: ATTENTION THIS IS A YAOI FIC! It's my first so please don't criticize me. _

Summary: Edward is being haunted by dreams of his mother, but when he notices a woman at central that looks exactly like her what will happen? Is it Envy pulling tricks on him again, and why does he think about him every day? Edward/Envy

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**HOMUNCULUS ATTRACTION **

By: Kyoko Misami

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of You**

It was a dark cold night, the moon shone through the shades of the old hotel. The wind from the opened windows blew up dust from the floor. Edward lay in the small bed, tossing and turning in his sleep. Dreaming of something horrible, making him moan and scream. Alphonse just looked on at the stars. His brother has been doing this since their mother died. Her face, her voice haunting them with each turn they go. Al sighed pushing himself from the floor and grabbing one of the dry cloths left on the counter. Sweat dripped down Ed's forehead as he turned over. Al gently dabbed the cloth at his forehead, just as Ed whispered quietly, something Al couldn't hear.

"M…Mom…please don't go…"

"Brother, mom isn't here anymore," Al whispered "She's not here…"

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Lust how long are we going to wait until the military finally hunts us down?" Envy replied plopping down next to the wall.

The alley was empty, and Lust was busy making plans. Gluttony, found a small dog to chew on while they waited when Envy finally lost it. They were waiting for Greed and Sloth to arrive for days, but knowing Greed he really didn't want to be bossed around. He wanted to capture Fullmetal his way. Envy for some reason lately, he wanted to see Edward's face when he tortures him would be oh so sweet. Envy licked his lips just thinking about it.

"Lust when are we going to capture the Fullmetal boy?" Gluttony asked "I want to eat him."

"We need the wait until Greed and Sloth arrive." Lust answered crossing her arms in disgust.

"Well I'm not just going to stay here in this alley of hell. I could be in better places." Envy said putting his fingers threw his long hair.

He sighed; he wanted to be someplace where he could follow The Elric brothers from afar. He got up waving goodbye to Lust and walked off into the shadows. He would have to transform into someone close to Edward, maybe this idea wasn't too bad.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Edward Elric! You are needed in The Colonel's office immediately!"

Edward sighed. He hated doing this shit, that arrogant bastard and his smug looks. He hated everything about Roy. Ed bet that Roy just liked to annoy him for a living, to boss people around. It was sickening. Why was his mother's face just popping up in his mind? Was it about that dream last night? A woman with light brown hair bumped into him, she wore glasses and her long hair in a ponytail. She stumbled on her high heels almost falling over but was caught by Ed.

"Hey all you alright miss?"

"Yes, Oh I'm so sorry for that, I'm so clumsy." She kidded. Edward's eyes opened wide. It couldn't be, but she looks exactly like her. Like his mother, blue eyes, that soft face. No…it couldn't be her here at central. Alphonse came around the corner noticing his brother and waved.

"Edward, hey Colonel Mustang wanted you…" Al stopped looking into the face of the woman before him. He couldn't believe his eyes, until he whispered…

"Mother…?" The woman looked surprised.

"Oh no…My name is Maya. Maya Kingsley, I just started working here at central today." She said adjusting her glasses. She let out her hand for Al to shake. He took it his whole body shuddering.

"Uh…nice to meet you Mrs. Kingsley."

"Sorry I'm not married," she laughed. Her laugh made Edward tingle. The speaker went on in the hallway echoing throughout the building, Roy's angry voice answered.

"Fullmetal! Get in my office now!"

"Alright already!" he answered angrily. He walked off down the hallway and turned in the room where Roy stood, his arms crossed. Edward knew just by his face, what he was going to say. He was tired of it…tired… tired…tired.

"Edward when I call you in here the first time, make sure you get here as fast as you can. No dilly dally." Mustang replied. Ed swore underneath his breath.

"Sure whatever you want, colonel." He answered sarcastic.

Roy walked over to his desk chair and sat down, pulling out papers from the drawer. With a distinct look at Edward he turned around pushing the papers across the desk where Ed picked them up. There were pictures of Scar within a crowd talking to someone in a cloak. Just when he thought he was finished with scar, he just gets pulled back in.

"He is at it again. Scar struck a small town near Osaka, and they said that he annihilated almost fifty residents there alone." He explained smugly "You are assigned to find out what he was doing with that man in the picture. Ms. Kingsley will accompany you there."

Roy waved for someone, as the door opened. Maya Kingsley walked in with Lt. Havoc and Lt. Hawkeye to her right. Lt. Havoc saluted to Mustang with a serious look, Roy looked confused and at the same time he wanted to know why they came in as well. Edward had no clue what was going on that was so serious, there was commotion in the hallways, as Al burst in.

"Colonel Mustang, Lt. Hawkeye, Lust and the other two Homunculi were just sighted near the south building!"

Alphonse exclaimed surprising Ed. Roy jumped out of his chair and grabbed his gloves form his pockets. Ms. Kingsley moved out of the way just as they watched a whole bunch of military personnel run down the hallway. Edward hit his forehead.

"Oh c'mon not again." He sighed "When will those homunculi leave us alone?"

"Brother, shouldn't we help out colonel Mustang?" Al replied. Ms. Kingsley laughed Edward and Al turned to see her come up to them her chest heaving with laughing so hard.

"Ah of course…hehe…we have to head off…heh…to find scar remember, Mr. Elric." she snickered. "Tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Uh…" Ed looked unsure. "I guess we could go tomorrow, right Al?" his younger brother looked bothered by it, but nodded politely. Ms. Kingsley patted him on the top of his head.

"I can't believe the Military has children working these days, but at least we can get the job done."

Ed looked annoyed when she called them children, his temple throbbed but he wouldn't get angry at someone who looked so much like his own mother would he? He still remembered that same lullaby she would sing to them when they were little.

_Keep it still_

_Don't worry I'll be there in your hearts_

_Have a wondrous dream_

_My little beautiful strangers_

_Your everywhere I go_

_And everyone knows_

_To love you I'll be with you_

_My little beautiful strangers_

He walked into the hallway where it was quiet and with a quick movement he felt cold, something was wrong. The hair on the back of his neck twitched just as the lights suddenly turned off. There was a loud scream; Ms. Kingsley had a knife to her throat. Envy stood behind her with a cocky face. Ed turned around to face Envy, as he laughed.

"Hello Fullmetal fancy seeing you here." He laughed "See I just pined not to be able to see you so I came to central. While Lust and Gluttony have your little military friends occupied…"

Envy walked over to Edward slowly the knife still in his hands. He licked his lips as he cornered Edward to the wall. He forcefully grabbed his chin and licked his cheek. Ed shuddered as Envy moved down his neck. He then whispered into his ear maliciously.

"It just makes me want you more when you shudder with fear."

Ms. Kingsley looked to Al who didn't want to interfere, what if Envy decided to cut his older brother's throat. Then he'd have no reason to live, and no chance to get his body back. She motioned to Ed as she pulled out a gun from her bra and pointed it at Envy's head.

"You monster stay away from Mr. Elric!"

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**

**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**

**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**

**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**

**fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e**

**kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai**

**ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa**

**uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou**

**muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita**

**urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari**

**hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe**

**koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**

**READY STEADY GO**

**kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo**

**chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai**

**ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara**

**nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo**

**muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita**

**urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari**

**hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe**

**koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**

**READY STEADY GO**

**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**

**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**

**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**

**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**

**kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita**

**karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai**

**kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi**

**atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou**

**READY STEADY GO**

**PLEASE. TRUST ME.**

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

A/N: hey I hope you all liked the first chapter! I decided to use the lyrics for the ending of the anime show for the end to each chapter, since boredom really sucks. And yes it is in Japanese. Just to say this might turn to M maybe in the next chapter or so. Please comment, or review whatever you think fits. I need some constructive criticism people, and yes NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	2. Thoughts Of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, not Ed, and definitely not Envy or Roy. So please don't pester me. I also don't own the lyrics to the ending for season two. Thank you.

_A/N: ATTENTION THIS IS A YAOI FIC! It's my first so please don't criticize me. And yes in this story I refer to Envy as a guy, even though no one knows Envy's true sex. Maybe it's because that he/she can change into many other people. Man it get's confusing! sweatdrop _

Summary: Edward is being haunted by dreams of his mother, but when he notices a woman at central that looks exactly like her what will happen? Is it Envy pulling tricks on him again, and why does he think about him every night? Edward/Envy

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**HOMUNCULUS ATTRACTION **

By: Kyoko Misami

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_**Where we left off…**_

Envy walked over to Edward slowly the knife still in his hands. He licked his lips as he cornered Edward to the wall. He forcefully grabbed his chin and licked his cheek. Ed shuddered as Envy moved down his neck. He then whispered into his ear maliciously.

"It just makes me want you more when you shudder with fear."

Ms. Kingsley looked to Al who didn't want to interfere, what if Envy decided to cut his older brother's throat. Then he'd have no reason to live, and no chance to get his body back. She motioned to Ed as she pulled out a gun from her bra and pointed it at Envy's head.

"You monster stay away from Mr. Elric!"

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**Chapter 2: Thoughts of You**

The room turned quiet, Ms. Kingsley still holding up the gun. Her knees shook as Envy turned around and gave her a bone chilling glare. No one spoke until Envy finally let go of Ed. He fell to the floor, shocked his face was turning red. Ms. Kingsley moved back two steps as Envy came closer.

"You foolish woman, do you really think that you can hurt me with a little gun. Huh, do you?" he said softly a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Ms. Kingsley don't do it," Edward replied "He'll kill you."

"Yes, listen to the Fullmetal boy; if you do it…I will end up killing you." Envy laughed.

Ms. Kingsley had tears coming down her face. She wanted to shoot, but as her finger slowly closed on the trigger she had other thoughts. Looking into his narrow purple eyes, she knew that if she did her life would be ended, so she lowered the gun and dropped it to the floor. She knelt over and wept into her gloves.

"Please…please leave them alone."

"Fine if you want it that way." Envy smirked.

They then watched as Envy walked backward into the dark hallway, his purple eyes gleaming back at them. He then disappeared. Edward pounded his fists into the ground. Why didn't he stop him, he was close, close enough to get a good hit in. Was it his eyes, those gleaming purple eyes, his seductive look? As he thought about it, his face turned red. As he got up to look at Ms. Kingsley, she gripped onto his shoulders looking into his eyes. She was frightened, he could tell. Al looked up to see the lights flicker back on. There was an uproar of people rushing back into their offices. As Mustang headed back to his, he noticed the three in one corner, Ms. Kingsley holding onto Ed and Al standing next to them.

"What happened you two? Ms. Kingsley were you hurt?" he looked concerned for some odd reason, but Ms. Kingsley just nodded.

"Yes I'm fine…it was just…" she stopped as she noticed Roy's bland stare. "just nothing…colonel sir."

"well, you can go home now Ms. Kingsley and the Elric brother's will escort you."

Roy looked at Ed, his black eyes looked stern. Al helped up Ms. Kingsley as she picked up her gun and gently slid it back into her bra. Her hair was in shambles, as she let it out. It was wavy and smooth as Ed looked at her mesmerized. She looked younger with it down. Edward thought that she might be around twenty two or twenty three. Her glasses were cracked in one corner and she sighed. She took her glasses off and put it into her pocket. She was so beautiful, so much like their mother. As they walked out of the big large doors of the building she looked back at Ed and winked.

"You were tough back there for a little guy." she teased. Alphonse lifted his brother up by his waist as he waved his arms in anger.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" She giggled. She waved her hand back at him.

"Of course your not, but you still are a child." She explained "A child with a heart and mind of a full grown adult."

'Yes,' he thought looking down to his arm 'only an immature little child'

The gates opened up in front of them. Only two guards there greeted them with a quick salute. Cars sped off, in terror of the military base. The parade grounds were to their right side, the damage still was noticeable from Ed's and Roy's fight. A black car screeched to a stop in front of them and opened the side door, so they stepped in. Ed looked out of the window thinking of other things, while Alphonse and Maya began a conversation.

'Damn Envy…damn it…damn it…damn it!' he thought as he touched his neck where Envy licked ever so slowly.

Her house was large, almost the same exact size as the third branch library. The windows looked dark and seeping, and the blue shutters looked faded with old age and weir. Long tangy vines grew over parts of the left side covering the windows, but what mostly amazed them that with all the shamble the garden was the most precious. There was a large arch carrying beautiful roses upon stems, the ripe tomatoes hung from the bushes, and the apples all looked shiny and red, just ready to be bitten into. The door was brown with cracks into the wood, which made it look ancient. The large handle knocker was rusted, and the knob looked glassy. Ms. Kingsley popped out her keys, and jammed them into the keyhole; they could hear the locks open as the door came up wide. The boy's began to leave as Ms. Kingsley called out to them.

"Edward wait for a second!" he turned around to she her rush up to him bending over. She came up closer to his face and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Now that is for good luck." Edward touched his cheek with his glove and blushed. Alphonse took his bay the arm and pulled him to the car.

"Brother, we have to get back to the hotel." He replied putting him down in the backseat, and shutting the door. Edward sighed and crossed his arms, what was he to do.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Touching the kerosene lamp and with a lighter a bright light shone in the room. Her shoes were thrown near the door, as she began to unbutton her top. Her gun was taken out and put on the counter as she went to the kitchen for something to eat; boy was she hungry for some chicken, yummy ass chicken. She thought today would be such a good day. At least she got to meet that cute Fullmetal boy. Oh if only he was older… (A/n: what the hell am I writing here?)

A gust of wind blew past as it suddenly became chilly and the flame burnt out. Maya Kingsley swore under her breath, looking for her lighter in the dark. There was something gleaming in her room, two piercing purple eyes. She gasped; as the thing cackled showing its bright white teeth.

"No…No…NO!" she screamed just as a string hand came over her mouth, and took her into the darkness.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Hughes…" Roy said exhausted as Maes Hughes continued with his afternoon rant.

"Isn't my wife so beautiful? I can't believe how adorable my daughter looks in her little outfit; it took the sewist a week to make that dress! The portrait was so well done! My daughter didn't even move an inch!"

Roy fell over on his desk as Hughes shoved a whole bunch of pictures into his face, Havoc's and Hawkeye's. They all sweatdropped just as Mustang shut his eyes and began to snore. Riza sighed, Mustang was always doing these sorts of things, and this is why she needed to keep watch on him everyday, otherwise nothing would be done. She took out her handgun and fired two shots at the ceiling, a piece of it broke off and hit a sleeping Roy on the head. He woke up cranky glaring at Riza.

"What was that for! You could have killed me!"

"Colonel, sir there is work for you to do. All the papers the Fuhrer sent have not yet been filed." Ah the dreaded paperwork…what is poor tired Roy to do? Procrastinate of course!

"Lt. Hawkeye, We'll leave all that to do tomorrow." He said giving a big breath.

"And there is another matter to attend to sir," She replied a tint of pink on her cheeks "about our dinner date tomorrow? At what time shall I meet you?"

Roy was finally struck awake, when did he ask Riza on a date? Havoc stood there mouth open wide his cigarette dropped to the floor. Hughes stopped in mid-rant to listen at what Roy had to say.

"At eight." He mumbled. She then gave Roy a salute and walked off. Havoc covered his mouth so that none of them would see him snickering. Hughes gave him a soft pat in the back and shoved a shit load of pictures of a little girl into his face.

"Now back on the subject…Isn't she the cutest thing in the world!" Roy didn't even take a glance at them as he replied with an exasperated look.

"Yes she is, now Hughes…will you PLEASE stop bothering me?"

Yes! He was finally alone in his office, good job Roy! He rubbed his forehead, his temple throbbed. Just what he needed another fucking migraine. The stacks of papers that he was supposed to file stared back at him making his stomach get uneasy. He sighed. His date with Riza Hawkeye was all that he could think about. What was he supposed to get her? What was he supposed to wear? He felt his heart beating fast, as he slapped his head. What the hell was he supposed to do!

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

As Ed kept thinking about Envy the more it was making him blush. When did he start feeling this way? When he felt Envy's long slick tongue caress him the way it did today, made him shiver, but his mind told him not to pull away.

'Keep going' he thought to himself. Ed plopped himself on the bed snuffing his face into the contents of the pillow. Al was also doing the same, but who was he thinking about?

"Big brother?"

"Yeah Alphonse?"

"Do you think mom is okay? Maybe we can think that she's in heaven right?" he asked.

"I guess if she was, she'd be happy then." Edward sighed. He clicked the knob on the side of the lamp, and whispered to his brother.

'I hope she is.'

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**

**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**

**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**

**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**

**fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e**

**kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai**

**ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa**

**uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou**

**muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita**

**urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari**

**hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe**

**koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**

**READY STEADY GO**

**kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo**

**chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai**

**ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara**

**nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo**

**muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita**

**urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari**

**hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe**

**koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**

**READY STEADY GO**

**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK**

**READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK**

**READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK**

**LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO**

**kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita**

**karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai**

**kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi**

**atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou**

**READY STEADY GO**

**PLEASE. TRUST ME.**

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_A/n: yes I know there is not much yaoi…but trust me it'll get into it. Just yesterday I had to use Fake as a yaoi reference, and it started in the 3rd chapter or so…I was saying this to myself, maybe I should do the same. I hate when relationships develop so quickly don't you agree? Plus I decided to put some Royai in here as well for those fans out there (like me!) Please comment or review whatever you so please. I need some criticism!_

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!_


End file.
